Officium Defensionem Commercia
Purpose Enforcing the law across an Empire is no easy task. To govern the various regions, cities and towns across the world, a single, well-organised force was needed. To this end, the Officium Defensionem Commercia, otherwise known as the ODC, was founded. The ODC are the soldiers, guards, siege engineers, weapons specialists, tactical specialists and law enforcement for the [[Caldanian Empire|'Caldanian Empire']]. History Originally existing as countless mercenary groups, tribeless warriors and guards fighting for Novotium, the Officium Defensionem Commercia was eventually reworked into a sizeable army, capable of taking and holding the territory required by the Caldanian Empire. Hierarchy The structure within the Officium was one of rigidity. As you went up the ranks, the territory controlled and maintained by the ranking member would increase, often exponentially. At the very top sits the Emperor, who has the ultimate, final say in any major matters. Ranks * Coercitor Maximus - the rank used solely for the current Emperor. * Coercitor Directus - used in rare occasions to command a number of Legions. * Coercitor Sublime - who commands a Legion, also known as a Sublimate. * Coercitor Altum - who ensures the forces of a colony or territory work as intended. Can also act as commander of a batallion during war. * Coercitor Centurion - who is often in charge of the military of smaller colonies or regions. * Coercitor Manipulis - who usually commands a single company of men, or a Fifth during wartime. * Coercitor Adiutor - who assists the Manipulis in their dealings. May be given command of a Line of men during war time. * Veteras - an informal rank given to Legionnaires who have seen significant combat. * Legionnaire - the standard rank of all soldiers. Formations The ODC, during warfare, will group its soldiers into a standardised command structure. The formations within this structure are relatively small, when compared to other powers around the world, but this has helped to keep each formation highly mobile and dangerous. * Legion - a thousand soldiers. * Battalion - five hundred soldiers. * Century - one hundred soldiers. * Fifth - twenty soldiers. * Line - ten soldiers. Colonies and smaller towns that have less than a thousand soldiers, may sometimes form a Legion regardless. Training Members within the Officium Defensionem Commercia are trained to the standard required by the territory they are situated in. Hand-to-hand combat, archery, weapons training, horse riding and others are all standard practise. Other, more specific training, such as use of siege equipment, tactics and otherwise, will be utilised by more specialised units and higher ranks. Uniform The uniforms of the various legions and battalions within the Officium Defensionem Commercia will vary greatly across regions. In general, the Caldanian banner, or the colours; red and white, are visible somewhere on the uniform. These uniforms may consist of heavy armour, dyed leather, ceremonial uniforms, loose desert-adapted clothing and much more. Notable Groups Both regular and irregular Legions tend to create their own personal traditions and rituals over time, something which is unofficially encouraged to help internal bonding within the Legion. These could be historical or cultural remnants, or more recent traditions. These Legions tend to stand out amongst others, as is with the case of those who have performed exceptionally under unique circumstances. * 0th Royal Veteran Legion - the Emperor's personal bodyguards. * 7th Eastern Legion - the 'Steel Wall'. * 9th Shahmoudi Legion - the 'Wallbreakers'. The only Legion to step foot within the city of Aram. * 1st Elven Greatblades. * Soruddi First-And-Only - the name given to the amassed soldiers of Sorus. Notable Members As the Officium Defensionem Commercia contains countless individuals, there are many hundreds, if not thousands, of members whose deeds have earned them a noteworthy mention in the annals of the Empire's history. Here, however, we will only include those of the highest rankings and those characters who have made an impact in their world. * Architeuthis - first Coercitor Manipulis of [[Port Canis|'Port Canis']]. * Ayabal Dorwine - Coercitor Manipulis of Port Canis. Category:BW World 2 Category:Factions and Organisations